Display systems nowadays become more and more important in daily life, not only for providing advertisement to a broad public, but also as a means to provide information and entertainment to the public, e.g. large display systems used to show life images of outdoor happenings, concerts, sport happenings and alike.
Very often the display systems are positioned outdoor or in situations where light sources may provide light which is incident to the light emitting surface of the display system. Such light sources may be sunlight or light from illumination systems present near the display system.
In order to avoid or reduce reflection of incident illumination on the light emitting surface of the surface towards the audience looking to the light emitting surface of display system, comprising the light emitting elements, it is known to use shading panels or shading devices, such as shown in US2007/0165162A1. These panels help blocking light emission of direct and indirect light sources toward the audience.
The shading device is provided using a significant amount of additional material.
Shading devices typically block incident light falling onto the light emitting surface of the display system. Very often louvers are positioned between the light emitting elements. In order to provide sufficient shading, the dimension of the louvers are to be high enough to provide shading for light incident angles of typically 45°, along the surface between two louvers, one positioned above the other. Such dimensions however also reduce the visibility of the light emitting elements for the audience.
Similar as the shading angle, the height of the louver will also define the minimum viewing angle for the audience. The louver will prevent the audience positioned under an angle relative to the panel surface of less than this minimum visibility angle, from viewing the light emitting elements. The louvers hence influence the visibility of the image generated on the light emitting surface of the display system by means of the light emitting elements, more particular the visibility of the light emitting elements of the light emitting surface for the audience. To allow the audience to be closer to the light emitting surface of the display system, the louvers should be shorter. This however is contradictory to the need to provide higher louvers for improving the shading of the light emitting elements.